Rip My Heart Out
by InuyashaFreak1390
Summary: This is a story i wrote about Pirates Of The Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. It is the tale of Davy Jones and his love. When Davy Jones was a human he fell in love. This explains what happened before he took his heart out, and some things that happen after.


THERE IS A MINOR SPOILER IN HERE SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW TURN BACK NOW!

This takes place when Davy Jones is in love.

Thalassa is greek for sea or ocean

* * *

**Rip my heart out**

**Thalassa**

My name is Thalassa, but I am also called Lassa. I once lived on an isle, that is where I met the man I love. This is also where our story begins...

I first met Davy Jones when I was walking along the beach one day. I had my shoes in my hand walking barefoot, the waves licking my feet. I was looking out at the crisp blue sea, how beautiful it was. I had always longed to be free like the sea, My family lived on an island in the caribbean. It was a trading port, and my father ran a store that traded goods. When I was born my father had been hoping for a son, he was very disappointed to have had a daughter. My mother died in childbirth . I was sent a governess since I was a toddler, my father blamed me for my mothers death so he would not care for me. I hated trying to fit into what he called "a lady", I just wanted to roam free and untied down. So I'd escape my lessons as much as possible. I once tried to sneak upon a ship, a crew member found me and sent me home. I was severly punished by my father.

When I looked up to see Davy he was sitting on a rock gazing at the sea with such an intensity I had never seen before. He felt me staring at him and turned to me, He held my gaze for a long while. He was a very handsome boy, dark hair falling in his icy blue eyes. His skin was tanned from being out in the caribbean sun, he wore a lose white shirt blue breeched and tall dark boots. He finally spoke, he said "Hello, who are you?" I walked closer smiled and said, " Thalassa." He stood up, brushed his hands on his breeches and replied "Hello Thalassa..." I cut him off "But please call me Lassa" He smiled and continued "Hello _Lassa_ how are you this fine evening?"

We sat by the beach and talked until dusk, we talked about our lives. I told him about my craving for freedom and my cruel father. He told me about his father that was a prosperous fisherman. He did not wish to be a fisherman, but a pirate. I gasped at this, "Are you mad? A pirate? It is dangerous to even talk about such things. Do you want to be in the hangmans noose?" He shook his head, "No, but I yearn to have adventures. To find treasure and visit far off lands." He layed back on the sand, his arms under his head. I layed back and propped myself on my elbow and smiled coyly, "But what of your betrothed? She would be very worried" He leaned up his face right in front of mine. He smelled like spices, it smelled very good. "Betrothed? I'm not betrothed. But one day I hope to be, I hope to find a beautiful young lady that loves walking along the beach." I pretended to be offended, "Mr.Jones! That was too forward, and beside I'm not a lad..."

I was cut off, Davy had leaned in and kissed me. It was sweet and everything I had ever dreamed of. His lips tasted of saltwater, I pulled back. Then I stood up, I felt lightheaded, i started to walk away. "Mr.Jones If you would like to court me then come and ask my father tomorrow." He was still laying on the sand he said " I will be there I promise, and Lassa please call me Davy." I smiled and called back "Good night Davy." Then I ran into my house.

The next morning Davy came to my house to ask my father if he could court me. I listened to them through a vent, my father spoke " Never! My daughter will rise up the social ladder not climb down. Forget about Thalassa, she will betrothed in one week to Lord Thomas Berrick." Davy pleaded "But please Sir! I love your daughter!" My father scoffed,"After one day? I do not believe it; now leave my home before I throw you out myself!"

That evening I went to the beach where we had first met, by the rock. I saw Davy, I ran crying into his arms. He held me close and stroked my hair. "Don't worry, we'll leave this island and get married. I told my father and he is providing us with a boat to get to an uncharted island. But it will take ten days to be ready." I shook my head," I will be betrothed to that horrid old lord Berrick!" Davy looked into my eyes and replied "It doesn't matter as long as we love each other, it won't be the real thing" He kissed me for a moment then left to help his father ready the boat.

For the next week Davy was too busy to meet me and my father made my governess chaperone me everywhere. So Davy left me notes in a hole near the rock where we met, I would leave shells, notes, and once a lock of my hair. The most precious thing he left me was a shell shaped locket. I opened it and it played a beautiful sad song that left tears in my eyes. I left him a small portrate if myself, I was in a dark green emerald dress that flowed around me. The dress brought out my green eyes and my blonde hair was in ringlets aroung my bare shoulders. On the sixth day of not seeing Davy Lord Berrick came to our home and drew the marrage contract. We would wed in one year from the day we got betrothed; tomorrow. Lord Berrick was almost 35 years of age, I was only 17. It disgusted me to see him, when he came on our betrothal day he kissed my hand. I almost gagged, he looked much older than he was. Why would he want such a young bride? Davy was only a little older than me, he was 19.

Finally the tenth day came, it was very cloudy the entire day. I worried there would be a storm, I hoped the boat was safe. I only packed what was neccisary, a portrate of my mother, my locket Davy gave me, clothes, and dagger I had stolen from my fathers knives just in case. That night I ran to Davy's fathers dock, it poured. I had a cloack to keep me dry, I knocked on the door. Davy opened the door, he let me in and hugged me, "Ready?" he asked. I nodded slowly, I was leaving the only place I had ever known. But yet I was freeing myself; it was exciting.

We ran down the dock, rain pelting us and winds blowing my cape and skirts. Davy's father hugged then hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. He said, "Take care Davy and I will visit you soon." We boarded the small boat and set sail. It was hard to sail with only two people in a storm but we made it into open waters. The wave crashed on the boat, I was so scared. The storm soon blew away, we sailed for two days before we reached the shore of the island. There were very few on the island, a few missionaries for the church of england and some natives. The natives were very friendly. I half expected naked wild cannibals like the stories. The island itself was beautiful, lush forests and nice clean sandy beaches. There were wild animals I had never seen before, colorful talking birds and giant cats. Davy bulit us a home close to shore, it was a perfect cottage. The missionaries had bult a stone church for the religous people on the island.

We were married in that church, only a few boats came to the island a month. So I had little material but I sewed a beautiful wedding gown. It was the happiest day of my life, I was free with the man I loved most in the world. I grew a small garden by the house, full of vegtables and sweet smelling flowers. Davy would often come home from hunting wild game with bouquets of wild flowers. I loved him so much, he was the most caring and gentle man I had ever known. Every Morning I would take a swim in the ocean, I would swim out to a small grouping of large coral and sit on it. I loved to watch the fish swim near my toes.

One day Davy was comming home near dusk and when he came near I told him, "Davy I'm with child!" His face lit up and he grabbed me, held me in the air and spun me in circles. We made a small room for the baby in the cottage, we made sure we bought everything we needed from the ships that came very few times. My belly wasn't very swollen by 4 months. Davy would come home every evening now and rub my belly before we went to bed. He was going to be the best father ever, unlike my father. He had most likely given up searching for me now. Now he had no one to be with him, he would die a greedy lonely old man.

One morning I decided to take a swim out to the coral. I never swam nude, I always swam wih my long undergarments on. I swam out past the coral and dove under water to see the fishes. I realized I still had my locket on, and pushed off the bottom of the ocean to make it to the surface quickly so the locket wouldn't ruin. But my pant leg got caught on a reef. I struggled to get it loose, I was losing air quickly. Finally I felt myself slipping into death.

_Davy my love..._

* * *

**Davy**

I was thinking about names for our child, If a girl I would name it Christine, a boy would be Jacob. When I stepped out of the forest by our cottage I looked for Lassa so I could rub her belly. She wasn't in her garden or in the cottage, I looked out by the coral and saw something in the water. I screamed "Lassa!" I dove into the water, Lassa was floating with her back to the sky her head hung in the water. _No! _I thought. I pulled her into shore and tried to pump air into her lungs, I did it until it got dark. I collapsed hugging her limp body.

I buried her next to the garden where she loved to spend her time. I cried the whole time, I put hundreds of flowers around her grave. I spent the next week in that cottage, it was trashed because in my sorrow I became full of rage. We were sperated for eterity, never to see, kiss, or hold each other again. I didn't eat or move, I sat hugging one of her dresses. Smelling her flower scent. Finally when I could not take it anymore I walked out to the ocean. My eyes on the spot where I found her, I saw here on the coral laughing calling my name, _Davy come and swim with me!_ I swam out and came to the coral. She laughed and jumped off then dove underwater. I smiled and dove to catch her, she waved and floated to the surface. I went to hug her but my boot got caught. Lassa disappeared and I wept, I would die like she had with our babe. I pulled out the locket and opened it to hear its sad song one more time.

_Lassa My love..._

* * *

Somehow when I awoke I was dead yet alive. I am the sea, I am king of all sea creatures alike. I am captain of the flying dutchman, and have a crew of my own. I am gruesome and hideous with tentacles for a beard, a sea creature, no one will every call me handsome again. My doomed fate. I cut my own heart out of my chest, the pain of Lassa dying was too much. I locked it in a chest and buried it on our island. It still hurts, though I have no heart. Every night I open that locket and listen and remember, because I am the sea and she is a part of the sea now... 


End file.
